


Soft For The Bone

by GrellsAngel92



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Pun Wars, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Smutt, cinnabun papyrus, cinnabun sans, etc. etc. - Freeform, reader is female, tags apon tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellsAngel92/pseuds/GrellsAngel92
Summary: Its been awhile since monsters came to the surface, with all the hatred in the world already its hard to believe it can get worse but they seem to handle themselves just fine though.(Y/N) being who she is doesn't handle life so well though, good news though make quick friends with the skele bros was the best thing to ever happen to her. They have enough spine to go around.





	1. How Things Began

**Author's Note:**

> Im always looking for a few good puns when it comes to these stories, that and their just funny........there pun-ny lol

Monsters were free.

They have been for quite some time, oh about 3 years now if (Y/N) was counting right.

Looking back now, they have come so far in such a short amount of time its still hard to believe (Y/N)'s life had changed so much in just those short years that have passed.

Sans....Papyrus....were your best friends. Your back bone. The reason why now you always had someone to watch your back. Someone to talk to to, confide in.

Your appearance among humans, wasn't what many saw as attractive. Wide hips, short stature...the only thing many would say was even remotely attractive was the fact with the slight chubbiness came with butt and boobs. (Y/N) was considered cute to almost everyone that came into contact with her, but now she had the skele bros who made her realives beauty comes in many shapes and sizes.

It all happened so fast, but (Y/N) remembered like its was yesterday.

 

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CLUMSY?!"_

_"um um im so..so sorry Mr. Petro ill, ill clean it up right away"_

_"SO YOU CAN JUST SCREW UP AGAIN, GOD YOUR SO USELESS"_

_Tears started to fall slowly down (Y/N) face._

_why was life so cruel?_

_"OH GREAT NOW ITS CRYING"_

_It....is that all she can be called now, not even a human being._

_Slowly getting down to the ground starting to sweep up the broken cup that had been dropped._

_"WELL AT LEAST YOUR GOOD FOR SOMETHING"_

_"NOW NOW HUMAN MALE, THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO THE SMALL HUMAN"_

_And there they were._

_In all there bony glory. Like a ray of sunshine on her cloudy day._

_Standing well over your boss at the time, were two of the oddest pair of monsters you had ever seen._

_The one who had spoken still had his hand up finger pointed straight upward with his eyes closed as if he was showing that his point would stand. The other though shorter then the one who had spoken almost looked as if he was a chubby skeleton...if that was possible._

_And they are right behind your boss._

_Jumping almost five feet in the air Mr.Petro was ghost white at the sight of the new arrivals._

_The shorter of the two had both his eye lights on you now, looking over the mess that (Y/N) had caused by dropping a glass._

_"pap let me take a crack at him why don't you and sunshine here take a break"_

_"SANS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS"_

_Though the taller of the two seemed to be about to snap he still obligated to the shorter ones words._

_"NOW LITTLE HUMAN LET US GO SEE WHAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN FIND NUTRITION IN THIS TOWN"_

_uhhhhh....what?_

_"oh no you don't have to do.....THATTTTTT HEY"_

_(Y/N) didn't know how or even why but the taller skeleton, now known as Papyrus has decided not to dill-lie dally and just picked her up as if she were a foot ball and put under his arm as he continued to talk on his way through the restaurant you work at, well now it gonna be you had worked at._

_(Y/N) isn't sure what happened back at her old job place, not like the two would even tell you or allow you back there by any means._

_Long story short (Y/N) lost her job or quit she still wasn't so sure on that one. Now had two new friends out of it who also offered her a job working for them. Basic house cleaning stuff, shopping and taking care of the home while the other two worked but that also meant she lived with them as well it took a couple of months and a few please from Papyrus but eventually that's how they started living together._

Now everything had seemed to fallen into place almost like a pattern that could never be broken up.

Wake up, cook breakfast before the boys get up...well papyrus gets up. Sans had to be bribed with the smell of food. Humming a small song till Papyrus joined in by setting the table, see Papyrus off to work with a healthy lunch packed for him, clean house while sans worked on his science stuff in the basement, fight off the mess you are sure growls at you in Sans room...laundry, dishes, sweep/mop, taking care of the yard work...well the flowers the two brothers wouldn't let you near the mower or clippers, make lunch for Sans just outside the basement door, collect empty plate and then start on dinner waiting for Papyrus to get home then everyone eats together. Some days fun had to be had such as movie marathons, mostly Mettaton marathons, pun wars, late night star gazing.

Everything felt perfect.

And then the BOOM came.


	2. BOOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then came the boom

_*BOOM*_

The house shook as a wave went threw it. (Y/N) quickly ducked for cover under the couch. didn't help her thighs wouldn't really fit but now wasn't the time to notice. What felt like so long was only a few seconds before everything seemed to still.

Looking around (Y/N) double checked around her before bolting up from under the couch looking around at the objects around the house now scattered across the floor (Y/N) wasted no time before bolting to the basement door.

"SANS SANS ARE YOU OKAY" just before reaching the door it flew open almost knocking into her and out come the lazy bag of bones now covered in black smoke and debris.

"OMG SANS ARE YOU OKAY" taking a look at him and feeling every part of him seeing if anything was hurt or out of place while he started to cough loudly.

"*cough**cough**cough* im 'ine sunshine, just uh *cough**cough* slight malfunction few crossed wired nothing to worry about" still looking over him as she brushed off the smug that was now attached to his favorite hoodie and pink fuzzy slippers.

"Sans you have to be careful come on lets get you cleaned up, your dragging dust over my fresh clean rug" leading him away from the basement door only for a blue hue to cover the door to close it tight. She was never aloud down there not that she wanted to mind you, science wasn't her thing so there was never any need for her to so leading the lazy bones away slowly removing his hoodie form him as the bathroom would be the first stop.

"sunshine stop babying me im a full grown skull head I think I can do this myself"

"hush you know you love it"

"well cant argue with the facts"

Looking him over once more (Y/N) couldn't help but wrap her arms around the older skeleton. Seeming a bit shocked sans didn't know what was going on as he held his hand s out to the side, wasn't until he saw your reddening face that his look softened in his sockets.

Arms now wrapping around (Y/N) she let out a small sigh peaking up at her friend.

"You about gave me a heart attack Sans you could have really been hurt"

"sorry sunshine im fine I promise nothing happened and ill be more careful form now on"

"Promise?" looking him right in the eye-lights he gave a curt nod.

"for you sunshine id promise anything" looking into his lights a second longer before a hue of blue took over his cheeks looking off to the side as not to look right at her. (y/N) took a deep breath then reached up giving him a small peck on the cheek before pulling away.

"okay as long as you promise"

"yeah yeah sunshine anything for you" 

"sans you sure your okay"

"true loves kiss will heal all wounds"

"SANSSSS thats not funny"  
  


"Hehe sorry (Y/N) couldn't help it"

*sigh*

"come on Sans before you make a bigger mess on the rug"

 

Waiting outside the washroom for him to toss his clothes to you, you headed to the laundry room to put them straight in the wash. Bone head wouldn't last an hour without that hoodie, picking up some clean clothes from the dryer (Y/N) decided to run the through the dryer again till she heard the shower head turn off. Gathering the clothes (Y/N) made her way up again setting the clothes outside the door knocking softly.

"Fresh clothes our out hear Sans im gonna start cleaning up your mile long trail of ash"

"dust-mind me sunshine I want be tar-dy for dinner"

"your awful"

"love you too sunshine"

Well dinner would be a bit late but at least Papyrus would understand why.

Cleaning up took no time but while cleaning took no time (Y/N) still had to make dinner, she didn't want Papyrus to come home from a hard day of work without anything to eat.

' _when did I start sounding so much like a house wife?'_  

"meh either way im good at it, gosh darn spot why want you come out" 

"ohhhh such a potty mouth one day im sure ill flush a bad word out"

"well not poop on your parade but you know Pap is about foul langue no matter how small it is"

"ill just have to soften the blow then"

"was that a stool softer pun?"

"pooh-braly"

"pun-ny"

"SANS WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CORRUPTING OUR HUMAN FRIEND WITH THE PUNS"

Looking up you see Papyrus still in his guard uniform having just stepped through the door, he was home early today. Looking at each other she and Sans just stared at each other. 

Soon very soon someone would break.

Which could hold up.

Who would be the top dog in this.

Just stand strong (Y/N). don't break.

She had this.

"Urine-trouble" nope (Y/N) lost.

Sans was holding his sides now as he tried to hold back his laughter this only seemed to make pap even more agitated"

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE SANS" walking over to the two of you he gave no warning as Pap picked you up like a football once again his favorite way to carry her around. His arm around her stomach keeping a strong grip on you as he started walking toward the kitchen.

"YOU HAVE CORRUPTED OUR HUMAN FRIEND WITH YOUR PUNS" looking around at his clean house pap let out a small sigh as you all made your way to the kitchen area.

"AT LEAST SHE ISNT AS LAZY AS YOU ARE"

"awww com'on bro just have a rib-of a time"

"NOT IN THE KITCHEN SANS IV JUST GOTTEN HOME AS WELL"

"hey Pap why are you home so early?" seems like someone forgot they were still holding you looking down as if remembering you there he st you down on your feet once more walking around the island bar starting to pull out pans and pots. 

"IT SEEMS IN MY YEARS OF WORKING AND MOVING UP IN RANK THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT KNOW VACATION AND TIME OFF WAS SOMETHING HUMANS DID REGULARLY"

"well yeah Pap most humans have families they go on vacation with or holidays or events going" taking a seat on a stool pulled up to the island Sans sitting right beside you having grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the fridge.

"WELL IT SEEMS IM A BIT BEHIND ON THESE DAYS OFF AND HAVE ACCUMULATED QUITE A BIT SO ILL BE HOME FOR AWHILE TILL THEY ALLOW ME TO COME BACK" awww he seemed to sad he wasn't able to go back to work for a bit.

"well that's great Pap we can find some fun activities we can do,we can even go out for brunch I know you like that small bake shop in town" seeming to think things over in his a broad smile now lit his face.

"NYEH HEH HEH OF COURSE FRIEND (Y/N) BESIDES IV NEED BE I CAN TRAIN IN THE GYM AS NOT TO LOSE ANY SKILL LEVEL I HAVE NOW" snoring was heard making your head shoot to the side at the skeleton currently taking up the seat next to you.

'yep out like a light'

"NOT THAT I MIND BUT HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO CLEAN THOSE PLAGUE INDUCING GARMENTS HE LOVES SO MUCH" 

'opps forgot to tell Paps about the small boom, i still have to clean up the living room and who knows what else but the stair way and kitchen seemed to be perfectly fine so yay'

"small mishap from my work Pap dont worry about it" came Sans sleep induced voice from were he was laid across the bar making his brother roll his eye sockets at him, but not before (Y/N) saw him scan his older brother over seeming to check if everything was okay just as you had.

"YES YES ALL WELL AND GOOD AT LEAST YOUR SOME WHAT CLEAN NOW"

'yeah a small boom is all Pap ill go clean up the few things that fell" starting to get up (Y/N) was stopped by a bony hand covering her own. Looking up at Papyrus who was still messing about the kitchen just to stop and stop her he cleared his non-existent throat.A hue of orange over took his cheeks.

"NONSENSE (Y/N) WE WILL GET TO THAT TOMORROW FOR RIGHT NOW LETS EAT AND GET TO BED WE ALL HAVE A BIG DAY TOMORROW" letting go of your hand he continued to bustle about the kitchen, spaghetti seemed to be the meal of choice tonight something papyrus took great pride in making each and every time. 

"well at least let me help Pap you have had a long day of work" going over to stir the sauce for him, he seemed to not mind that help at least while grabbing the plates from the shelf placing them on the tables, getting glasses out along with juice, putting Sans in a chair still sleeping. 

Last part made you giggle a bit and you started to hum a bit. As if everything fell into place once more Papyrus strained the noodles as he to started to hum along.

Two humming and one snoring. Yep this was home.


	3. Boom Became Big Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an army of them

Sleep came fast after Sans little mini explosion scare and Papyrus great news about the vacation time.

But just like sleep came fast so did the morning after.

Schedule time down pat, no alarm clock was needed as (Y/N) woke up at the same time every day. Getting dressed in some comfy short jeans and floral pink green and purple flowered tank top. (H/C) puled up into a messy bun on top ready for the day after a quick shower.

Stepping down the stair case (Y/N) took a minute to look around, Sans and Papyrus really had no need to work the gold that monsters brought with them from the underground was enough to last them for centuries on, with the house.....mansion they lived in you couldn't help but sometime stare in owe at it all. so many rooms and bathroom left unoccupied with a big living room space and flat screen TV, marble flooring in the kitchen along with the counter top the best equipment known to anyone when it came to appliances. Lush furniture and comfy bean bags which you and Sans tended to occupy when game night came around.....and a really big comfy fluffy bag chair for you.

You had saw it one day while out grocery shopping but a quick glance and a longing stare was all it took before Papyrus had one ordered and delivered to the house for you.

It was your cuddling chair. Yes your were a big cuddler when it came down to it especially when sans brought out the horror movies or Papyrus had a really heart felt book he was reading to you. 

"hmmm what shall it be this morning" looking through the ingredients of everything (Y/N) wanted to make something special considering Papyrus was at home now for awhile.

"hmmm Pancakes with honey syrup and some blue berry pancakes for sans should be perfect" a quick batch of each sat to the side a bottle of honey on the table with some orange juice and a bottle of ketchup for sans of course.

(Y/N) started humming the simple nursery song.

you are my sunshine my only sunshine

you make me happy when skies are grey

you'll never know dear how much I love you

"please dont take my sunshine away....lovely way to wake up hunny almost like I have my own wife and everything"

'what...who...IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!?'

Jumping away till her back hit the counter top (Y/N) looked upon the new comer sitting at the dinning table, a very lanky looking skeleton dawning an orange hoodie was scarfing down the pancakes you had sat out for Payprus smothered in honey.

"YES THIS IS GREAT FOR THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE THEY COULD EVEN COMPARE TO MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS NOW BOND MATE COME SIT WITH US" omg there was two of them looking back and forth they almost remind you of a reverse of Papyrus and Sans the one looking like Sans had stars in his eyes as he devoured the stack of blue berry pancakes set aside for Sans.

"who....who are you?"

"AH YES FORGIVE US BOND MATE FOR SUCH RUDENESS I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER STRETCH" both now looking at you as if expecting something. Lazy eyes following you around a look of adoration in them that kind of made (Y/N) feel heat in her cheeks while the other held the same look but without even trying to hide it.

"come hear hunny nothing like a good hug from new friends" from behind her (y/n) felt arms go snug underneath her large chest with a chin now on her shoulder.

'deep breath (y/n) don't blush don't blush' jerking away from the very laid back Stretch.

"(y/n).....im just gonna go and check on something really quick" make a mad dash for the stairway unfortunately (y/n) didn't get far.

"WHAT IS THAT THING DOING RUNNING FREE" omflip there are more. Being jerked up by the scruff of her neck (y/n) felt almost like a small kitten looking into the eyes of an angry dog.

This one wasn't as kind looking, everything about him looked so sharp and edgy.

"Hey boss cool it, cant you feel it" this sans looked edgy as well but at least he didnt look like he was about to eat you.....oh never mind he did just in a different way.

"OH COURSE I CAN FEEL IT....I WAS JUST WAITING TO SEE IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION" now both set of sockets were on you.

'well someone is in denial'

"so sweet cheeks wanna get down to the bone zone" sending a wink her way.

'omg no'

"SANS STOP WITH THOSE DISGRACEFUL PUNS ALREADY WE COURT HER RIGHT NOT LIKE SOME COMMON WHORE....NOW WHO MOST WE FIGHT FOR OUR HUMAN" yep bone swords drawn and everything with the edgy Sans glowing a bit red.

"AX LOOK WHAT I FOUND IT IS OUR FIRST HUMAN FRIEND" oh no now the floor was getting further and further away. (y/n) felt pressure under her arms as she now came face to face with a very interesting looking Papyrus.

"yeah bro I see that" and this Sans had a giant hoe, in his head.......ohhhh poor Sans.He was staring at the edgy versions with a maniac grin on his face.

"Look like your fight is with us"

"RELEASE MY PET AT ONCE I WILL NOT HAVE SUCH FILTHY HANDS LAID UPON HER, MUTT FETCH"

"as you wish m'lord"

"OH AX WERE DID OUR HUMAN GO" the very much larger Papyrus was still staring at were she last was as if she was hiding beneath his hands somewhere before looking all around him.

short cutted was not the way to go about this right now.

'why is this papyrus wearing a collar.....and sans is holding the leash to it of course why not'

"Shouldnt have done that buddy" Ax as he had been named now had his eye light on the one holding you now. His hold like the other versions of himself was different his arm snug underneath your butt as he had you straddling his hip like a child would.

Now there were so many (y/n) didnt know where to look or what to watch out for it was all just to much at once.

"ALRIGHT THAT ENOUGH" short cut one last time till you felt the familiar feel hold of Papyrus.

"sorry about this sunshine we were hopping you would sleep a little longer while we got this lot sorted out" Sans oh thank goodness.

"what in the heels is going on here?" looking about now from the top of the stair case you looked down at the now four new Papyrus look alike and four new sans look a likes as the each stared up at you all at once.

"uhhh well sunshine that boom kind of caused a big bang into our lives now"

ohhh Sans what have you done.


	4. Down To The Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get down to the bone of everything.....bond mate????

"Soooooo whats going on now?" (Y/N) looked around the living space that everyone now occupied.

Bones upon bones each next to their brother and all either gazing at you or glaring at one another.

"Well sunshine, that accident in the lab yesterday apparently was more then what it seems" Sans started to say looking between her and the others now paying attention to his words.

"And what would that in tell?" Come on Sans get it out already she kind of needed an answer at this point.

"OF FOR GODS SAKE, CLASSIC OVER HERE WAS MESSING AROUND WITH THE MULTIVERSE JUST AS THE REST OF US HAVE BEEN SEEMS THE UNIVERSE FINALLY ALIGNED ALL OF US TO MESS AT THE SAME TIME CLASSIC JUST MESSED WITH IT A MILLISECOND SOONER THEN US PULLING US ALL INTO THE VERSE" the edgy skeleton that has come to be known as Black yelled out seeming to get fed up with waiting.

"Classic?.....Multiverse?...Sans what have you been up to?"

"Well just that Sunshine it was only a theory at the time but it seems I wasn't the only one looking into the theory" Sans looked about again as at least one brother nodded in agreement with him as if to say which one was messing around in labs.

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE HAS TO FINALLY ADMIT WHEN HE IS STOMPED BROTHER I NEVER KNEW YOU DID ANYTHING MORE THEN NAP AND EAT" Seems Blue wasn't the only surprised brother  at least.

"Well bro everyone has to have something to do when on the can" Stretch was leaning back on the other couch off to the side where she Sans and Papyrus now sat her being on the middle of course. Papyrus had an arm thrown across the back of her shoulders while Sans was nearly sitting on her lap with how close he was.

"Well what are we gonna do with all of them" (y/n) needed answers for everything before anyone left this room, she didn't think she could take another surprise as she did this morning. Squirming where she sat on the couch she didn't stop until a hand fell upon her knee. Looking over at Sans she tried calming her mind just a bit more trying to not let everything get top much at once.

"Calm down sunshine we got everything figured out, these guys showed up not to long after you went to bed we got just about everything figured out now. They will be staying here and they are gonna earn their keep scene even though I was the first to mess with the multiverse they still had a hand in it as well, and they are gonna help about the house as well so dont worry to much about having to work any harder" Thank you Sans so much (y/n) didnt think she could handle washing so many pair of underwear.

"YES DEAR FRIEND DO NOT WORRY NOTHING WILL CHANGE AS WHEN IT COMES TO YOU WORKING AND IF THERE IS EVEN PROBLEM JUST TELL US SO WE CAN HELP"

"USELESS SLAG WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORKING, WHY IS SHE WORKING? WHO ALOUD HER OUT LIKE THAT?"Edge apparently had enough of being quite looking (y/n) up and down.

Looking down at herself she forgot she had come down in her PJ's still a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top on with skele-panda on the front.

"oh these is just what I sleep in though I only reall do hou..."they werent listening to a word she had to say.

"YES OUR MATE MUST STAY INSIDE IM SURE WE CAN FIND SOMETHING TO ENTERTAIN HER WITH" Crooks was on Edges side....never though Id see the day so soon.

"I've got something to keep you busy all night sweetheart" Red seemed to be not only sweat but drooling as well as his eye light glazed over.

"And I can entertain you all morning mistress" Mutt had the same look as Red did licking his teeth as his ecto-tounge manifested to run along his sharp teeth.

"SHE WOULD LOVE MY PUZZLES WOULDN'T SHE AX"

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AGREES WITH YOU THERE"

"Yeah bro im sure she would just go to pieces for it"

"hunny we can do a puzzle together, fit all our pieces right in each other"

(Y/N) felt her whole face flush at there innuendos which made her chest flush as well. Digging herself a little further into the couch trying to hide between her two protectors.

Okay that's enough of this.

"Im actually okay guys....I work here at the house actually for Sans and Papyrus its mostly cleaning cooking laundry at that stuff I only ever really go out Papyrus and sans anyway" smiling a bit trying to get them off to just chill a minute was harder then it seems to be.

"AHHHH SO YOU HAVE ALREADY STARTED THE BONDING THEN WITH HER LIVING WITH Y'ALL, VERY GOOD LESS WORK THEN" Blue looked as if he was on cloud nine not really seeing the confused look crossing (y/n)'s face but that didn't stop the others from seeing.

Each now turning eyes on the two skeleton brothers on each side of her both sweating and each refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh hell no, sweet cheeks tell me you know about what bonding is?" red hadn't taken his eyes off the two skeletons on each side of you now his brother narrowing his eye sockets as well as if the stare alone would change your lack of knowledge on the subject Red had brought up.

"uh no sorry I dont"

"hunny im gonna cut it the chase, your our soul mate" stretch wasn't wasting any time then.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD.."Papyrus was instantly cut off by Edge.

"NO THE HUMAN MOST KNOW SHE IS TAKEN OTHERWISE ANYONE COULD TAKE HER FROM US" A bone like spear manifested into his carpals as he now pointed it to Papyrus. Feeling nto onyl yourself but Sans stiffen up as his eye light now turned to just one bright blue one as magic started to come through.

"TELL HER NOW" Edge knew we was more then liekly outnumbered but it mattered not, his soul mate most be told of what she is to them, humans didnt wait around for long when it came to this sort of thing.

'HAVE THEY REALLY NOT TOLD HER SHE IS OUR SOUL MATE, WHAT WERE THEY THINING ANYONE COULD COME TO CLAIM HER AT ANYTIME...SHE IS OURS NOW AND FOREVER'

"Sans...Papyrus what are they talking about?"Now (y/n) wanted straight answers looking from left to right before Sans gave in first, turning slightly on the couch cushion he stared you right in the eyes before he tarted his story.

"The day we met you in the restaurant, me and Paps were just about looking at the world that was so new to us and then we felt this pull...its something deep in monsters and humans soul it tells us when we have found our one...are special someone meant only for us....to take care of and watch over....and that special someone was you, soul are important to monsters thats why your called a soul mate we find this person by following our souls pull"

"Like Undyne and Alphys?"

"YES (Y/N) EXACTLY LIKE THEM"

"why have you never told me any of this?"

"WE WANTED YOU TO FALL FOR US WITHOUT THE SOULS HELP, WE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FEEL LIKE YOU WERE STUCK WITH THIS ESPECIALLY WHEN BOTH OUR SOULS CALLED TO BE WITH YOU NOT JUST ONE"

"Sunshine everything we did is because we care about you and that want stop, we understand if this is to much for you and you want nothing to do with us we can handle it." Sans looked as if his world was falling apart saying those words and Papyrus bowed his head all the while closing his eyes but nodding in agreement with his brother.

"Why would I ever want to leave though I care for you both as well" 

Skulls shooting up to stare at you as if you had told them every wish they had ever laid on a shooting star was coming true.

Well it sort of was.

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)...YOUR WORDS ARE THEY TRUE?"

"Yeah sunshine you dont have to be saying this for our benefit we can handle anything you have to say"

"Yes but....but...both of you have been there for me" tears started flowing down now.

"cared for me, taken care of me when im sick or just bringing joy whenever im with you. Yes this is a lot to take in but everything can just take its course now that we all know" wiping her eyes she felt herself being lifted up and placed onto her giant friends/boyfriends lap.

"YOU HAVE MADE US SO HAPPY (Y/N)!!"

"yeah you want regret this sunshine"

Group hugs were always something special to cherish between you three.

"A-HEM" oh yeah yall had an audience.

Looking out into the living space now you could see Blue and Crooks with tears in there eyes dabbing them away with there scarfs while the others seemed to be either smiling. all except Black that is.

"IF YOU ALL WOULD STOP THIS SAPPY BULLSHIT I WOULD LIKE TO BE SHOWN TO OUR ROOMS NOW, NOW THAT ARE DATE MATE KNOWS ABOUT THE BONDING WE CAN GET OURSELVES SETTLED, COME MUTT"

"yessum M'lord"

'wait what did he just say?'

"YES COME BROTHER IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I COOKED SOMETHING WITH FRESH INGREDIENTS" Crooks headed to the kitchen area Axe following not far behind.

"LETS SEARCH THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A DWELLING FOR THERE TRAINING AREA YOU HAVE BEEN GETTING OUT OF SHAPE AGAIN RED"

"But boss the hottieeeeeeee" Edge dragged Red by the back of his shirt with Blue folling behind wanting to see what the house had to offer.

'What did he mean 'our date mate'" turning to look as Stretch stopped at the entrance of the house turning his head over his should she could see a small smirk on his face.

"hunny these two our us, and we are them....short answer you are all of our soul mate"

'how can someone sound so cool walking out a damn door....wait what did he say?'

"IM ALL OF YOUR WHAT???"

 

 


	5. Different Type Of Exercise Underswap Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Stretch seem to have gone outside to Papyrus's training grounds

'This was so much to take in....I went form being single to soul mated to eight skeletons'

Blowing out a huge sigh seemed to be the only thing (y/n) could do at the moment sans had gone back to the lab with the promise that they would do something later with a kiss on the cheek on he went, Papyrus had to go inform the king and queen what had happened, with a small kiss to the top of the head there he went as well.

'right just leave me alone to handle the new additions, I got this'

It was to late for breakfast not late enough for dinner but Papyrus said he would be back just before super time.

'might as well go clear my head, some fresh air should do me good' walking out to the back yard and inhaling just a deep breath nylon to let it out. (y/n) stared up into the blue sky as the wind began to blow a bit. Having changed into a dark pair of jean shorts a thin white colored bat sleeved flowing top and some flip flops (y/n) got her day restarted.

'this is nice'

Staring out into the distance a bit (y/n) began to think about what had gone down in such a short amount of time.

'I have soul mates, someone to care for me and love me just the way I am....protecting me at all times....even though some seem to be a little rough around the bone they still held a bit of care in there words when they talked.

'in there own way at least'

'come to think about it though...they are all kind of hot' a broad grin appeared started to tug on her lips just thinking about them all.

The first two that came to mind was the first two she had met.

'Stretch and Blue seem to be the exact opposite of Sans and Papyrus well rather just in different bodies...kind of hard to imagine papyrus so laid back or Sans bouncing off the walls' giggling a bit (y/n) started to make her way down the path toward the training grounds.

'Blue really is cute though he sure enjoyed though pancakes this morning maybe I can make him his own batch tomorrow. Stretch loves the home made honey syrup i made....the pancakes where more honey then pancake by te time he was done' giggling once again to the sight of both skeletons with there mouths full of food seeing to just make there selves at home.

'well it is their home now'

Sounds were coming from the training grounds making (y/n) tilt her head to the side to see if she coul see who was there.

'well only one way to find out' making her way over it soon became obvious who it was with a blue blur going through each course as if it was second nature.

Blue swung from the ropes and glided over each hurdle climbing the walls as if it was second nature to him while his brother was holding up score cards each over a 10. Watching them you couldn't help but admire the devotion and love coming from the brothers for each other.

As Blue finished at the end he held a pose for as if to say ta-da his brother holding a score sign with an infinity symbol on it and before she knew it (y/n) was clapping loudly smiling all the way.

Both skulls snapped to you making you a bit nervous that you had interrupted them in whatever they were doing.

"AH DATE MATE HAVE YOU COME TO SEE MY MAGNIFICENT ATHLETIC SKILLS FOR YOURSELF" posing as if to show the muscles his bones seemed to give off even if they were just that...bones. Like sans and Papyrus its hard to imagine Sans was a chubby skeleton or Papyrus had a lot of hidden muscle but they did.

'heh right magic'

"hunny bee-missing you want to join us for a bit"

"NO BROTHER DONT CORRUPT HER WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNS"

"I would love to watch im just going around doing my on sting"

"NO DATE MATE HOW COULD YOU"

"sorry blue i didn't mean to bee-tray you"

"NOPE NOT DOING THIS IM GOING FOR ANOTHER ROUND"

Off Blue went before you could get another one in making Stretch chuckle the whole time he went.

"why arn't you joining in Stretch"

"nah looks like way to much work honey-bee " he side glanced at you before making a gesture with his ehad to come closer.

"mere"

Walking to him see seemed to be thinking something over before shrugging the thought off and making a swift decision.

Next thing (y/n) knew she was being held once again from behind bony arms making there way around your waist and under your boobs again.Chin placed down on your shoulder the air seemed to still and your cheeks grew warm again.

"stre...Stretch what are you doing"

"relax honey-bee im just chill-in here for a bit" Nasal cartilage was buried in her hair as he took a deep breath or her scent in.

"you really so smell sweet honey-bee" forcing herself to relax a bit (y/n) leaned back into his embrace.

"sorry if im hurting you i know im a bit chub-bee" feeling his arm tighten even more around you as his mouth went next to your ear.

"honey-bee you are perfect besides I would love getting under your skin" turning her head a bit to look down at the relaxed skeleton on her shoulder peeking up at her with a small grin she couldn't help but return it placing her cheek on top of his skull.

"thank you stretch"

"anytime honey-bee"

"(Y/N) I WISH FOR YOU TO JOIN ME" skidding in fornt of the both of you the smaller skeelton looked at you with stars bright in his eyes as both palms were clutched together to his chest.

"Um" looking at the course in front (y/n) knew there was no way she could even begin to do the course.An idea popped into her head suddenly.

"Um Blue this isn't the type of exercise I do" You now had both of there attention on you.

"OH DATE MATE I WOULD LOVE to KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO GET YOUR BODY...."his gaze started to travel down but (y/n) knew this gaze wasn't one in disgust or judgement, it almost felt intimate and alluring. Feeling a hand glide up her outer thigh made (y/n) jump a bit but still being held by the younger brother kept her together.

"IN SUCH A MARVELOUS STATE"

"yeah honey-bee enlighten us"

"um um well I do yoga and meditation it helps quite a bit to be flexible and calm"

'dont think dirty thought dont think dirty thoughts' still feeling the hand travel up and down her leg the arm around her waist tightening a bit it almost felt like something was cupping the underside of each breast before the hand just stopped. Looking down (y/n) could see Blue in deep thought wondering what he was thinking about, she decided to call out to him

"Blue, you okay"

Still not answering though, if she wasn't paying close attention to him she would have missed when suddenly a deep blue started to cover his whole skull.

Chuckling that came from behind shook her whole body making (y/n) look behind her at him.

"I think me and my bro would love to watch and...assist in any stretches you have to do" ohhh he was good.

'omflip the little cinnamon bunny is a closet perv'

"YES....YES OF COURSE WE WOULD ANYTHING FOR OUR DATE MATE" there he was back with a blue blush still on his cheeks.

Suddenly a loud growl was made through the quit air. 

Blue was on the move in just a split second looking around with a bone spear in his hands,Stretch was just as calm as ever though.

"WHO DARES TRY AND SNEAK UP ON ME AND MY DATE MATE"

It started small but then became loud and joyous as the skeleton behind you started to laugh loudly.

"Nyeh heh heh theirs no one there bro it seems" the hands started top move before they covered your stomach and started to rub a bit but that bit of motion made the growling start up again.

'oh no thats me making that sound isnt it'

"honey-bee here is just hungry" omflip can this get anymore embarrassing. Putting your hands over your eyes to cover the blush of embarrassment that now coated your face.

"OH OF COURSE I KNEW THAT I WAS JUST TRYING TO SHOW OUR DATE MATE HOW QUICK I CAN BE TO RESPOND"

"im just gonna go grab something to eat now" ducking out from beneath the arms and moving away.

"WOULD YOU LIKE AN ESCORT DATE MATE"

"no no its fine you continue what your doing im just gonna make a quick snack to tide me over till super time"

"see you soon honey-bee"

"YES MAKE SURE YOU GET THE NUTRITION WE NEED OUR DATE MATE TO BE IN PERFECT CONDITION"

"condition for what bro?"

"HEALTH I MEANT TO SAY HEALTH"

'well that was embarrassing....and a bit hot'

 


	6. Dining With The Horrortale Brothers

Checking her phone (y/n) realized it was only close to 2:00 P.M. now.

'well it has been awhile since i have eaten and I didnt really get to eat breakfast since everything that happened'

Padding her way through the house now (y/n) could here noise coming from the kitchen peaking around the corner now to see what was going only to see the one called Crooks rifiling through everything he could get his hands on. Looking over everything that he pulled out only to place it back in its place.

Ax had placed himself on one of the bar stools watching his brother lazily not saying anything.

"BROTHER I DO NOT KNOW HAT THESE INGREDIENTS ARE BUT ITS GOING TO BE A JOYOUS TIME FIGURING IT ALL OUT"

"yeah bro this is defiantly a nice slice of life we are getting here"

"AX YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOUR PUNS"

"i know bro we have taco-bout it"

"AX" Crooks was interrupted from his lecture as the sound of the food puns set your stomach off again.

"OH BOND MATE ARE YOU HUNGRY, PLEASE COME ILL FIGURE THIS STUFF OUT POST HASTE AND GET YOU FED"

"c'mere sugar we dont bite....much" Ax gestured to the seat next to him but watching Crooks struggle frantically you made the decision to help him out.

"No im okay but Crooks why dont you have as eat ill help show you what everything is when we have more time" taking the invitation to sit beside his bother they both watched you hustle around the kitchen grabbing everything you would need.

'hmmm something quick and easy but can feel you up' putting a finger on her chin (y/n) went into a small bit of thought.

"iv got it" grabbing a few slice of bread some butter with cheese and slices of pepperoni putting it all together placing it in the oven it would only take a few minutes for the bread pizzas would be done so she decided to look upon the two other residences in the kitchen.

Smelling the food only made your stomach growl louder, putting a hand on your stomach rubbing it as if to make it calm down.

"why are you so hungry sugar? these bone heads not feeding you" Ax seemed to be both concerned and pissed off with each different sentence.

"YES BOND MATE WHY HAVE YOU BEEN STARVING, ITS A GOOD THING THAT WE HAVE COME NOW" Standing up proudly Crooks now picked her up from under her armpits to be face to face once again.

"yeah sugar you will never go hungry again with us around.....we'll feel you up nice" Ax had one red eye lgiht now staring into you as you tried to explain that had it all wrong.

"guys im fine I just missed breakfast is all, with some much going on I just didn't have time" this seemed to lighten the entire room from the ominous feeling it had before, even with Crooks acting like Papyrus she knew that a great deal of the ominous feeling was coming from him and not AX.

"THATS GREAT BOND MATE THEN THERE WILL BE NO NEED TO 'TALK' WITH THE CLASSICS THEN" placing you down once again he took his place next to his brother to once again watch her as the timer on the stove went off.

'well that was a close one' pulling out the now done bread pizzas (y/n) started to make three plates for each of them,.

'they most be starving form having traveled through another universe' considering how big both were she had made a whole bread loaf of the pizza bread.

"here we go eat up while its still hot' hopping onto her own stool (y/n) began to devour the food in front of her it wasn't till she was about half way through she realized they hadn't even touched there plates just staring at them as if they were given the very gift they asked for every Christmas.

"um is something wrong guys, if you dont like it I could make you something else" that got there attention quickly.

"YOU MADE US FOOD BOND MATE?"

"yeah sugar this is...for us?"

"of course eat up if you want seconds then just say so I love cooking" smiling as the last piece was devoured off your plate as you watched them both start to become almost animals as they started to eat there fill. Smiling at seeing them eat your cooking even with it just being a quick snack made her proud.

Going to get up to start to wash her dishes both skeletons seemed to freeze watching your plate that was now empty back to their own before quick action was taken.

Feeling her body leave the ground and over the bar table (y/n) let out a small squeak before being placed straddle over a huge thigh with another slice of pizza bread placed into her hands.

Staring at it then glancing up as Crooks continued to eat away at his pile when your plate form earlier wa right in front of you again with more slices placed on to it.

"eat some more sugar.....please?" not wanting to argue y'all started to eat together Crooks only eating with one hand while the other laid across your lap having a strong hold on her hip. Before she knew it she was getting to full.

"I cant eat no more my stomach is starting to hurt" looking down at the half eaten slice of pizza bread left in your hand (y/n) did what she always did with any left overs and held it out for Ax to take the last bite. Not in his hands but right in front of his mouth.

Ax stared at it as if this was a special gift and taking the bite from her hands, glancing down at the last piece on her plate (y/n) grabbed it only to hold it in front of Crooks mouth as he to held the same gaze before taking said piece in one bite. Before she knew it the plates were completely empty and they let out a breath of air they finally took after inhaling the food.

Feeling eyes on her (y/n) looked up tilting her head as far back as it would go to see Crooks staring back eyes half lidded before the hand on her hip went to her stomach starting to rub in small circles.

"I HAVE SEEMED TO HAVE FOUND A FONDNESS IS MY BAND MATE BEING FULL"

"I know what you mean bro kind of a turn on seeing her so....filled up"

Taking a side glance at Ax beside you as he to leaned over to place his hand along his brothers to rub in small circles around her full stomach.

'is this...do they...have a feeding kink' this question was the first thing to pop into her head as (y/n) felt her body respond to the gentle cherishing. Small shudders went through her as heat started to fill her body.

Yes being a chubby girl food was always something (y/n) enjoyed but never had she thought it would be so erotic.

Before things got to far the grandfather clock in the walk way chimed saying it was now about 3:30 pm now. Palms removed themselves from her body slowly as if never wanting to leave.

"um i just clean those dishes I have a few loads of laundry to finsh"sliding down form the thick thigh enevr felt so hard to do before she was down on the ground once more only to be ushered out of the kitchen.

"we got this sugar, you were nice enough to feed us let us take care of this clean up" winking at you as they both got to work on cleaning up the mess.

Shrugging off there kind gesture for now (y/n) had laundry to fold making her way upstairs.

'is it possible for me to love food even more now'

 


	7. Don't Wear Any Underfell Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so they don't wear any.....sounds about right

When (y/n) had come to live with them, they had done a good job making sure she had everything she would need to do her job properly.

Laundry room was no exception to this.

With brand new Samsung washer and dryer and a place to fold everything along with whose basket was who and even which was clean and dirty along the wall. Though Papyrus did god coming to get his clean basket Sans tended to have his delivered to him and while Papyrus always seemed to have clothes to clean Sans rarely had any of them.

(y/n) thought it would take awhile for them to get used to her folding there underwear but it didn't take but one time when she said she didn't mind at all for them to concede to the idea.

Sans and his funny boxers with hot dogs with wings or even skulls on them.

Papyrus always had regular white tidy whiteys which he said was more comfortable then the boxers themselves.

Either way grabbing the clothes form the dryer and switching over the load for the next wash (y/n) got to work.

Halfway through the pile it was now time for the socks and underwear only to hear a low whistle from behind you.

Quickly turning around clutching a pair of bunny covered boxers to her chest here leaned against the doorway was Red.

"Hey Boss I found her" Not a second later their stood the towering figure of Edge.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN?" not really thinking since his present was just as intimidating as he stared you down. Holding out the bunny boxers as if to show them exactly what she was doing.

"Folding bunny boxers" Red doubled over with laughter as his brother just stared before turnign sharply to clap his brother on the back of the head.

"SHUT UP"

"ahh Boss what was that for" Not really knowing what to do (y/n) went back to the task at hand.

"IF THE HUMAN IS TO BE OURS SHE MOST KNOW WHAT WE EXPECT WHEN IT COMES TO THESE CERTAIN THINGS"

"well you could just tell me I dont mind doing these things it keeps me busy while im here so might as well know what everyone likes"

Seeming to be caught off guard by this show of completely submissiveness toward his demanding ways Edge just stared while Red started to sweat as she continued to make her way through Sans boxers then to Papyrus not knowing the Edge lord had come up behind her.

Feeling herself being slightly pushed into the table as arms came around her grabbing said underwear while holding her own hands.

"EVERYTHING MOST BE PERFECT AND IN LINE HERE LIKE THIS IM ONLY SHOWING YOU ONCE SO LEARN IT WELL HUMAN" dont know how but right then Edge taught you how to origami fold Papyrus underwear into a neat little square. 

"Dont worry so much sweet cheeks just imagining you in a cute little maid outfit.....nice round ass set a top that washing machine as it starts its spin cycle and being hugged between those thick thighs is enough for me" flushing came easy as Red stared hard at were Edges hips where right on your butt not even blinking at his brothers lewdness Edge responded.

"DONT SOUND SO LEWD TO WHAT IS OURS.....BESIDES WE BOTH KNOW THE FOLDING TABLE IS JUST THE RIGHT HEIGHT" being spun around and placed right on table was not what (y/n) was expecting as Edge spread her legs to places himself flush between them.

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT HUMAN" being caged between the table and spiky skeleton wasn't something (y/n) thought would happen in a million years but glancing to the side its not hard to see that the display of dominance was turning Red on quickly.

"well yes it does seem the right height for such activities.....as that" feeling bony fingers start to glide up and down her legs and watching Edge as he smirked down at her before grabbing her butt and pulling her against his hips.

'is that his' feeling a pulse against her most sensitive area made (y/n) shudder through her entire body as heat started to build down below.

"oh yeah bro you always know exactly what to do"

"HMMM YOUR RIGHT I DO ALWAYS KNOW WHAT IM DOING, OF COURSE ONE OF US HAS TO BE GOOD FOR SOMETHING" slightly moving his hands up as they made their way up her shirt.

"YES YOU WILL LOOK LOVELY UNDER ME" with that said he pulled away slowly bring her off the table to her feet. Grabbing onto him cause her legs continued to shake from the encounter that she had just went through.

Edge started to walk away through the door with Red starting to follow after turning around as he was walking backwards.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks about my underwear don't wear any" with that said they were both gone leaving a very heated (y/n) behind now clutching another pair Papyrus's underwear.

'I have a weird feeling BDSM is in my near future'


	8. Dedication To Cuddling With Fellswap Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pets need cuddling to

(y/n) needed to calm herself down after such a.....motivational demonstration on how to fold some-bones underwear.

Making her way down into the living space her soft queen bed sized fluffy bag chair was calling her name.

Looking down at it (y/n) couldn't remember when she had ever been so happy seeing as she was right now. Turning away from it after picking up her new book from inside the folds of the bag chair. Slowly bringing out her arms eagles style she fell right back with her eyes closed.

Only to land right into someones lap.

Trying hard to now get out of the bag chair now, arms flailing around with legs now off the floor it was hard, especially now that the lap grew arms and decided to hold her down.

"calm down mistress just wanted to cuddle a bit" oh it was Mutt. Tilting her head backwards to see the sharp toothed lazy grin plastering his face was a great sigh of relief.

'better then thinking my fluff chair grew arms and was trying to eat me'

"Common now its not so bad now is it" reaching around her he snagged the book that was still clutched in her hands turning to open the page.

"whatcha reading Mistress"

"oh....um its an old book that I really like I just love reading it over and over its called The Secret Garden"

"hmmmm sounds lovely"

"oh it is its about a girl...." and so she went on to decribe the book in minor detail, it would be awful to ruin the book for someone that has never even read it.

"would you read it to me Mistress" omflip a thousand times yes.

"of course Mutt i would love to" as she started to read the first page they had only gotten through a few sentences before they were interrupted it.

"MUTT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, OH OF COURSE I WOULD FIND YOU LAZYING AROUND DING NOTHING AS USUAL" Black had made an appearance.

"M'Lord I was just"

"JUST WHAT WE HAVE TO FIND PET SO SHE CAN SHOW US WERE WE WILL BE NESTING IN THIS WALLOW OF A SHACK IN THIS SHIT FILED UNIVERSE"

"but Mistress is...."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL JUST LAYING ABOUT GET THE FUCK UP YOU SPINELESS HEEL"

"but she is"

"IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME...."

"Black would you like to join us" (y/n) decided now would be the best time to intervene cause this was getting out of hand.

"PET WHEN DID YOU GET HERE" he had seemed to jump right out of his bones.

Apparently the fluff chair was so big and sunken in with the added weight that (y/n) was not easily spotted.

"iv been here Black, um so do you want to join us"

Looking a bit pensive at the thought he seemed to think it over tapping his heeled boat on the marble floor. Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at both her and Mutt before his gaze slowly went from yalls face before making there way down looking over you both.

A small devious smirk now came over his face.

"I THINK I CAN TAKE TIME OUT OF MY DAY TO GRACE BOTH OF YOU WITH MY PRESENCE" Marching forward (y/N) thought he was going to saddle on in beside her and Mutt but no he had other ideas.

Making his way to the front of you both were your legs were still off the floor along with Mutts long legs keeps yours slightly parted with his knees bending. Slowly making his way up leg made himself at home snatching the book from your hands to hold it out in front of him as he nestled down between your legs with the back of his head on your stomach and he propped the book up so you could still see and read it.

Trying not to seem to flustered she asked if everyone was comfy before continuing form where she left off.

It was only about a few chapters into the book before a small snoring was heard, thinking Mutt had fallen asleep just as Sans would, it shocked (y/n) to look down and see Black had fallen asleep with ease laying with her and Mutt. Feeling Mutt lay his cheek around the top of her head with his hands running through her hair before stopping at the end of the strands to toy with the ends.

"I would have never of guessed he would fall asleep like this, he seems so cautious of everything"

"M'Lord loves to cuddle, he want admit it but sleeping on something so warm and soft"the other hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it started to kneed into her thigh. 

"and all ours is the most erotic thing in this universe"

"Mu....Mutt what are you doing?"(y/n) started to squirm a bit nto trying to wake Black up from where he was dozing off on her lap.

"Just thinking a bit mistress"

"wha...whatcha thinking about"

"you....laying between myself and M'Lord tucked away from the world" his hand has come off your thigh now but was slowly making its way up your body.

"sweaty and tired from the nightly activities that we are going to have" past your stomach it kneaded there for a bit before moving up.

"while M'Lord goes into a deep sleep I slowly pull you onto me" now completely covering one of your breast it started to squeeze a bit.

"I can feel all of your skin meeting bone as I start to play with you"

"Mutt we cant do this, someone would see"

"Just thinking of M'lord so close, could wake any moment to find Mistress riding her good obedient slave"

The kneading became almost harsh as he started getting lost into his on fantasies.

"using me to do anything she wishes, pleasing herself not even to think about me suffering beneath her wanting...needing to fill his Mistress"

"I wouldn.."

"then maybe as she stared down on this poor hopeless soul she would grant me a small favor"

Putting teeth to ear he whispered almost a growl coming from deep withing his chest.

"And let me cum in her, breed her"

"(Y/N)!!!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HOME NOW"

Jumping about out of her skin seemed to be enough to jostle the sleepy bones in her lap, while Mutt retracted his hand to lay it back where it once had been.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS"

"oh Black your awake"

"I WAS NEVER ASLEEP JUST....JUST LISTENING INTENTLY TO THIS CHILDISH BOOK" tossing the book away from yalls three cuddling space he crossed his arms over his chest leaning back a bit still relaxing even though he didn't seem to know what he was doing.

a shadow now loomed over the three of you each looking up at the same time to meet the now narrowed socket of the Great Papyrus.

"AS HAPPY AS I AM TO SEE EVERYONE NOW GETTING ALONG AND YOU HAVE MADE YOURSELF AT HOME IN OUR UNIVERSE I..." Papyrus preceded to pluck you out of the warm cuddling of the other two and put you beneath his arm...football style."WOULD LIKE TO SPEND TIME WITH MY SOUL MATE I HAVE YET TO SEE HER FOR THE BETTER PART OF THE DAY"

"HEY RELEASE MY PET RIGHT THIS MOMENT"Black didn't seem to happy as he vaulted right from his spot where he had been laying. Mutt hadn't looked much better, scowling lightly sockets narrowed as he to slowly got up form where he was laying.

"M'Lord do you wish for me to retrieve Mistress from him"

"welcome home Papyrus" (y/n) really couldn't get out of old routine anytime soon. At the sound of your voice Papyrus started walk briskly toward the kitchen not even glancing back as Black started to throw a mini tantrum at being interrupted and some 'caveman' had taken off with his pet. That was midly putting it with his language was slightly bleeped out.

"THANK YOU (Y/N) NOW LET US GO TO MAKE DINNER, I DONT THINK YOU HAVE HAD TIME TODAY"

"im sorry I haven't, ill go and make something now you can relax you have had a long day"

"NONSENSE WE WILL GO TOGETHER IT WILL BE FASTER AND MORE EFFICIENT WITH THE BOTH OF US WORKING"

'off I go again'

 


	9. Bone Appetit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHH...why do I have to be an adult....yes work has kept be busy as shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to be a little bit more fluff then smut....smut will come later on after a few domestic chapters but I promise it is coming but there might be a bit of foreplay....especially the feeder kink....that is for dessert :)

To say the making of dinner went easy.......would be an awful flippin' lie!!!!

"Papyrus the noodles are on fire, the stove doesn't need to be on full blast........YOUR SUPPOSED TO ADD WATER TO THOSE"

"Crooks.....where did you get that meat......oh um im unsure if rabbit meatballs is good to eat.....no no why not just help Papyrus until we find a butcher for you......yes yes Crooks they have several kinds of meat"

"Blue I dont think I can eat that......because its not edible.....well yes we have edible glitter......iv never seen Tacos shine before"

"Edge you have to open the seasoning......because just adding the whole bottle to the mix it want mix well......cause you added the WHOLE BOTTLE take it out and just sprinkle some in......Edge.....i can smell plastic burning....you put the bottle back in when I wasn't looking didn't you"

"Black.....Black.....you have to cook that meat......no no its just maybe it would taste better.....i think your supposed to cut up the onions....well just adding the whole thing seems someone would get pretty bad breath from a big bite of that....or just do what you want"

 

Of course with her running around trying to keep the kitchen somewhat intact it didn't help with the cheering section at the table playing a game of Uno.

"looks good pap should be sans-sational"

"heh ax-actly right on the money bro"

"yeah bro they look great you sure know how to stretch-a good meal out"

"boss that sauce looks red-hot"

"you dont even needs mutt-ins m'lord your so cool"

In the very end, Papyrus, Edge, Black, Crooks and Blue had each made a meal for the table while (y/n) had made a deep pot of chicken and dumplings, with a small dessert of no-bake eclair cake. (Both dishes are a family favorite to make when we go to get together's easy to make and great to eat my specialty just happens to be the cake....NEVER USE CUSTARD ONLY CREME)

"(Y/N)!!! HERE YOU MOST HAVE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI THAT I KNOW YOU AND SANS LOVE SO MUCH" A plate full to the brim the size for someone just like Papyrus would eat.

"YES YES BOND MATE WE WORK TOGETHER TO MAKE SURE ITS AS MARVELOUS AS US"

"Um it looks really good Papyrus as always and Crooks I know you helped make it extra special for me"

"HEH PLEASE YOUR MEAGER ATTEMPT TO FEED OUR DATE MATE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY MAGNIFICENT TACOS"

A  little over two dozens tacos where placed down next to the spaghetti....it looked as if they were be-dazzled.

"wow Blue there so.....shiny"

"RIDICULOUS PEASANTS MOVE THOSE ATROCITIES OUT OF THE WAY MY HUMAN NEEDS SOME ACTUAL CULINARY FOOD OF LASAGNA MADE BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE"

(y/n) had no doubt that the glistening sparkle coming from the plate of lasagna was no doubt.....glass that was defiantly glass.

"razor sharp as ever edge" a chuckled laugh came from the sitting brothers who were putting away there card game. Ah they caught the pun.

"PLEASE CULINARY FOOD MY ASS, LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING AN UNTOUCHABLE BURPED UP THEN ATE AGAIN BEFORE IT SHITTED IT OUT......HERE MY PET BURRITOS I HAVE GRACIOUSLY MADE YOU OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY.......STOP FUCKING LAUGHING!!!!" Apparently Black showing his adoration seems to hit a funny bone in a few of them.

Placing they burritos in front of you the very top of the pyramid of perfectly wrapped burritos the one on top had a large lump in it.

'well theirs that onion'

"looks breath taking Black"

(y/n) could feel a shiver go up her spine as she stared at the food in front of her not wanting to hurt any of their feelings (y/n) she suddenly grabbed a taco first because even though the rest seemed to have an ire about them when the first to be picked was Blue's they all had eyes on her. At least she knew she wouldn't die directly....staring at Edge's glass filled lasagna....on the first bite.

Sans, Stretch, Red, Ax and Mutt all seemed to be sweating profusely as they watched as well. They knew eating that food no matter how made much love was put into making would probably dust their little soul mate.

Time to think quick.

"Hmmmm who's that outside" Stretch's voice carried pointing out the large window bay to the gardens in the front causing five eager skulls to turn to look to see who could be on their property at this time.

A sudden weightlessness was felt in her hands as she looked down the plate of tacos and the one in her hand where now gone.

Blinking just a few milliseconds before all eyes where on her again except Blue.

"BROTHER I SEE NOTHING OUT THERE"

"hmmmm most be me seeing stuff"

"OMG (Y/N) I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE SO FAMISHED YOU FINISHED ALL THE TACOS" Looking about at the bewildered eyes of everyone before another plate was bushed into the front of you. Oh Papyrus and Crooks Spaghetti was up this round.

"HERE YOU GO IF YOU LIKED THOSE TACOS I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE OUR MAGNIFICENT SPAGHETTI THAT WAS MADE JUST WITH YOU IN MIND"

"YES YES BOND MATE PLEASE EAT, YOU WILL WASTE AWAY IF YOU DONT" suddenly a fork was in your view and Crooks went to feed you a bite of the food they had made.

'oh my cinnamon bunnies how could I deny them' taking a deep breath before opening wide enough to take in the big mouth full that was coming.

'how can something look so burnt but also so uncooked'

Suddenly a knock came from the big double doors at the front door making all heads turn. (Y/N) could see the plate disappear just behind Crooks and Papyrus went to the front door while out of the other corner (y/N) could see Sans short cut right back to his seat. Letting out a puff of air until he realized I still had a distracted skeleton trying to feed me. 

Sweating again she dint feel the presence behind her until a skull came form over her shoulder taking the full bite for her before short cutting back to his seat. Glancing over (y/N) saw Ax munching away at the food he had taken from her before swallowing as if it was nothing.

As Papyrus reentering saying there was no one their most have been an animal or something. Only to gasp pointing at the now gone food along with Crooks who seemed to be disappointing in the thought of him not feeding you everything.

"HA I KNEW YOUR USELESS ATTEMPT TO FEED A QUALITY SUBSTANCE THAT WOULD BE ABLE TO FILL UP MY HUMAN WOULD BE MET WITH FAILURE" Slammed now next up to be eaten was the glass filled Lasagna darting eyes over to the over engorged burrito wondering why that one couldn't go next before stiffening up to prepare herself.

By this time (y/n) knew the other brothers were protecting her but Black and Edge seemed to have very...submissive brothers compared to the other three pairs of brothers so seeing if they to would help her out was gonna be life changing at that point.

*BOOM* 

Everyone seemed to jump out of their skin. hehe

Something must have fallen in the kitchen as a few of the brother rushed to see the damage that could have been done all eyes once again not on her. Their went the lasagna....right up to the ceiling make a small splat noise before staying right were it was.

A few eyes turned to glare at the now snickering Red as they knew he could have done something a lot more....preferable. quickly taking her eyes off the ceiling knowing it would be an issue later on...if it was remembered.

All parties started to come back once more eye sockets widened at disbelief at the now completely gone tray of food.

"OF COURSE NOTHING YOU BUMBLING FOOLS COULD EVER FILL MY PET UP NOW ONTO THE REAL DELICACY THAT IS.....MUTT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!"

"sorry...*hic* m'lord I...*hic* could resit the best cooking in the world" Mutt still had a layer of onion sticking out of his sharped teeth and they all were wonderful soul mates if there ever were any.

From the ones that took their time to each make you there favorite meals to the ones that saved you from said favorite meals.

(Y/N) felt a bright grin coming onto her face before she suddenly stood up catching the eyes of all skeletons even the one now trying to strangle his sleeping brother.

Clapping hands together she sauntered off into the kitchen bringing out the dish of chicken and dumplings she had prepared the big pot made the lazy skeletons look up with glazed over eyes. As she started to spoon dip each bowl before passing them out to each one.

For each bowl and a kiss on the cheek for a thank you.

"Here you go Papyrus and Crooks I hope you enjoy what I have made for everyone thank you for making a truly marvelous spaghetti" motioning for them both to lean down a quick peck on the cheek made both giants sit up straight"

"ANY...ANYTIME YOU WISH MY DARLING MATE"

"YES ANYTIME YOU ARE HUNGRY ILL BE HAPPY TO FEED YOU"

"Here you go Blue thank you for those magnificent tacos they really show how much you care for me"

*cheek kiss"

"AHAHAHA OF COURSE THEY WERE MAGNIFICENT JUST AS I AM YOU ARE VERY WELCOME"

"Thank you as well Edge and Black I know both of you have much better things to do then feed me but Im glad you took time to do so"

*cheek kiss*

"WELL.....SOMEONE HAD TO FEED OUR HUMAN WITH A DECENT MEAL IN THIS PLACE I KNEW MY LASAGNA WOULD DO THE JOB"

"WELL IF SHE WOULD HAVE HAD THE CHANCE" glares at the now dozing skeleton in the corner"MY BURRITOS WOULD HAVE STUMPED YOU ALL....BUT OF COURSE NO ONE CAN RESIST THEM"

*cheek kiss*

"im sure they would have been delicious Black"

Now for the life savors.

Placing the bowl in front of stretch.

"Here you go stretch"whispering"and thank you so much" hugging his head to your chest a small orange glow was coming form him as she kissed the top of his head.

"uh anytime honey-bee"

Letting go of him as he started to slowly sip his bowl before going wide socketed and taking big bites.

"Sans, Ax hears yours" slowly putting it in front of them as you brought an arm around Sans giving him the same treatment as stretch and he glowed a soft baby blue.

"any time sweets"

Ax was gonna be harder with that gaping hole in his head his eyes down cast knowing what had stomped you for a second before hitting your fist into the palm of your hand getting an idea.

Crouching down a bit since he was about your height sitting down (y/N) nuzzled into his rib cage hugging him around the hip bone.

"thank you Ax" before kissing the underside of his chin quickly letting go"

"yeah anytime sweetheart" red glowed around him before he started to inhale his food like a black hole.

"Red iv got yours as well"

Top of the head kiss before the feel of someone groping you caused a shiver to go down your spine.

"any time sweet cheeks you know id do anything for you"*squeeze*

"RED STOP BEING LEWD"

"uh...uh sorry boss my hand most have slipped" well if he wasn't red before he was now that he was called out, or it was the glare of death his brother was giving him.

"and last but not least Mutt" getting in close to give him a his he ducked a bit glowing purple before his finger came to slightly scratch his cheek bone.

"um sorry babe...kinda got a little bad breath going on" he seemed embarrassed before the sudden palms on his cheeks turned him to face his mate. As she planted a big kiss right onto his teeth.

"i dont mind a little bad breath...you should smell my morning breath im pretty sure I could kill vultures with the smell"

"a woman after my heart" everyone was sitting down now with a small bit of chatter.....and a bit of threatening but at least now that fiasco was over.

Sitting back against her own chair (y/n) started on her own bowl of chicken and dumplings before a clear burp covered the quite moments.

"so whats for dessert babe"

 

 

 


	10. Movie, Desserts....crooks

with the question of dessert in the air the skeletons decided to move to the living room to watch a movie as everyone gathered up a good helping of the eclair cake before sitting down.

Heading over to the fluff chair of life with a full plate for herself (y/n) was suddenly picked up as someone flopped down onto her chair with her in their giant lap.

"HELLO BOND MATE I HOPE YOU DONT MIND BUT I WISH TO STAY CLOSE TO YOU FOR THIS MOVIE" moving toward your ear as if to whisper"They Wanted To Pick A Horror Movie....Said It Was Good For Cuddling" beofre he leaned back with you on his lap still.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEHEMOTH MY HUMAN IS TO BE NEAR ME FOR THIS BONDING MOMENT"

"AHHHHH (Y/N) WHY DOES HE GET TO CUDDLE WITH YOU"

"uh its okay Blue ugh Edge we will have plenty of movies we will watch in the future im sure we can all get a chance to cuddle" smiling as if to put them at ease each skeleton huffed before settling down in a spot each getting comfortable before Sans picked out a movie.

"Annabelle sound good to everyone"

"HA AS IF SOME GIRLISH NAMED MOVIE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SCARY"

"I DONT KNOW EDGE A FEW MOVIES ON THE SURFACE CAN BE QUITE DECEIVING.....THE RING WASN'T ABOUT A RING AT ALL" Papyrus shuttered t the thought of the first horror movie you had all watched together.

"UNBELIEVABLE A COUPLE OF BITTY BONES SCARED OF SOMETHING THAT ISN'T EVEN REAL"

"M'Lord is just the bravest of all"

"OH COURSE BEING CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD MEANS I MOST BE FEARLESS TO EVERYTHING THAT COMES"

"fuck this guy just doesn't stop"

"HUSH YOU WALKING ASHTRAY"

"are we starting this or what"

"SILENCE RED ITS NOT AS IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO"

Red glanced over at (y/n)

"well there are a few things i can find better to do"

(y/n)'s vision was suddenly covered for a split second as Crooks tucked both of them into a nice quilt that was laying off to the side.

"HERE WE GO BOND MATE ILL SHALL FEED YOU SO YOU CAN STAY WARM AND CUDDLED UP"

"Thank You Crooks"

Just as everyone got situated down Crooks had you situated beside him in the nook of his arm while feeding you bits and bits of the dessert you had made. With plates everywhere and each person in the room engrossed into the movie.

When it started getting to the jumpy parts of the movie (y/n) took a glance around.

Stretch was on the couch with Papyrus with Blue next to him buried behind him while his own hands seemed to be clinching onto the quilt they shared while Papyrus seemed to be holding onto something.......yep its sans on his lap sockets glued to the TV.   
Black was in an arm chair off to the side with Mutt on the floor, looking a little closer Black had his hands clenched onto the back of Mutts hoodie while Mutt seemed to be doing the same thing with Blacks cape that was hanging down.  
Edge was sitting cross legged in a lazy boy two section arm chair with Red beside him slowly sinking into his hoodie.....Edge looked unfazed by the whole movie just sitting there.....not moving?  
Watching him closer he really didn't move.....at all, at least the others made some type of shuffle movement of drink from a condiment bottle.  
Ax was another that didn't really move but he at least shifted as well as he sat leaning against my fluff chair.

Just as it was getting to the best jump scare of the movie (personally I think its wear the fine the woman against the wall but whatever) everyone was on the edge of their seats watching the woman on the ground that was torn in half then suddenly she came to life again and started crawling, and just as the woman came to life and so did the skeletons.

(Y/N) had the breath knocked out of her as crooks let out a gasp suddenly grabbing her and yanking Ax off the floor having us both crushed to his chest and hid underneath the quilt with both her an Ax

"NYE HUMAN, BROTHER I KNOW LONGER WANT TO WATCH THE ANNA DOLL"

"s'right bro just a movie, shouldn't rattle your bones to badly"

"NOT NOW BROTHER"

"its okay Crooks we can stay under here if you want the movie is a bit scary"

"yeah bro its a stupid movie anyway"

Seeing Crooks turn his head to look down at her he seemed to be thinking before taking a deep breath still holding you and Ax in each arm he shuffled the quilt from our eyes to look at the rest of the room.

Stretch had his legs off the floor now knees near his chest while Blue might as well be behind him now clutching at his orange hoodie. 

Papyrus had Sans crushed face first into his chest plate while Sans just seemed to have fallen asleep Papyrus just basically had his own sans plushie to hold onto.

Black and Mutt have somehow ended up in sharing the armchair now.

Red was now just one with his hoodie while Edge.....he moved. Back ram rod straight and clawed fingers digging into the arm rest.

"ITS.....ITS SCARY BUT I CAN BE BRAVE FOR MY BOND MATE"

"awww thank you Crooks but we dont have to watch it if you dont want to"

"NO HUMAN IT IS ALMOST OVER ANYWAY BESIDES" glancing around at the other new housemates leaning his head down for her and Ax to hear him "I Dont Think Im As Scared As Some Of Them"  
Holding back a small giggle nodding her head in agreement, while Ax just grinned.

Looking back to the movie (y/n) felt her eyes starting to become heavy with being cuddled in a soft warm place feeling safe (y/n) felt herself start to drift off.

'A girl could get used to this'


	11. Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

(Y/N) woke up as that eternal alarm clock always does to her. It seemed even with a fun night of dinner, dessert and movies being worn out enough to fall asleep was nothing compared to the need to get to work.

'most be something I picked up from Papyrus' Slowly gazing around the room and the sleeping skeletons it wasn't hard to shimmy out from beneath the clutches of Crooks who simply turned a bit to hold on to his brother.

Looking around a bit something seemed to bother her quite a bit and as (y/n) made her way through the house to each individuals skeletons new place it seemed obvious to her what it was.

"They....don't have anything" oh course with each skeleton and their bro coming threw the portal so suddenly that means that they didn't have time to grab anything.

"No clothes, no PJ's, no shoes....nothing"

'I have to talk to Sans and Papyrus maybe we can take them out to shop for a few things'

Making her way into the now spotless kitchen (y/n) started on a quick breakfast for everyone.

'some eggs and bacon should be great for everyone....hmmmm butter toast as well is a great way to wake everyone up.....wake up so we can go'

A giggle escaped her mouth as (y/n) started to hum a song.

'wake me up before you go go,

Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo

Wake me up before you go go

I don't want to miss it when you hit that high' 

slowly starting to prepare everything it didn't take long before the others started to wake up. slowly but surely the skeletons started to file in.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN MATE HAVE YOU ALREADY STARTED ON BREAKFAST WITHOUT ME"

"Yeah sorry paps just didn't want to wake ya'll up I know we all had a full day yesterday"

"STILL HUMAN MATE I DO ENJOY OUR TIME PREPARING FOOD TOGETHER"

A small giggle came from (y/n) as her sweet cinnamon roll just grinned back before helping her set the table.

surprisingly the next skeleton to emerge from the living room,

was Sans.

"GASP"

'omflip hes so cute saying the word'

"BROTHER I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE BUT YOU ARE UP" looking out the window"AND ITS MORNING STILL" Quickly placing his entire hand on Snas head he seemed to be thinking quite hard on what we was doing."NOPE NO FEVER" 

"heh yeah bro thought id rise to the occasion today since its gonna be a full house from now on"

"well now that your both up id like to ask both of you a favor" making both skele-bros face you as you simply put the food on the table before staring back at them.

"WHAT IS IT SWEET MATE YOU KNOW YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOUR HEART DESIRES FROM US" 

'whoop back in mid air again' Papyrus it seems no matter in any universe always had a fancy for picking you up. something about being so small he couldn't help but adore you in every way.

"yeah bros right sweet heart whatcha' need" Sans had some how come right next to his brother staring up at you in a matter of seconds.

"oh its not for me....but...um...the others they...they didn't have a chance to bring anything with them and even  though I know its not much but could we possibly take them shopping for some things I...can help pay if need be"

Both skeletons looked straight at you before looking at the other grins spreading across their faces before they both started to snicker under there breath before full on laughing.

Still being held in mid air just now bouncing a bit since Papyrus had yet to set you down and his own laughter shook even his shoulders a bit. Puffing out your cheeks and crossing your arms didn't seem to help the situation at all.

"NOW NOW HUMAN MATE NO NEED FOR SUCH A FACE AS CUTE AS IT IS PLEASE DO NOT THINK YOU WILL BE SPEDING ANY OF YOUR MONEY ON THEM" papyrus was the first to notice your pouting it seemed as your face heated up from the sweet compliment coming from him so easily.

'hes such a smooth talker in his own way' rubbing at her cheeks (y/n) tried getting rid of the obvious flushed feelings in her cheeks.

"yeah sweetheart don't seem so down you dont have to worry about them what so ever" throwing a thumb over his shoulder pointing to the living room.

"those bone heads have their own means just the same as me and Paps here trust me, they got more money to spend in this world this any human could possibly imagine....but" tapping a finger bone against his chin.

"BROTHER YOU MOST REMEMBER WE MOST GO WITH THEM TO SHOW THEM HOW TO EXCHANGE THE GOLD AND EVERYTHING THEY HAVE FOR HUMAN MONEY......OH OH MAYBE WE CAN MAKE A DAY OF IT TODAY" 

'football holding the human here' staring around a bit (y/n) had to shake her head as the world turned a bit from being switched from one position to the next with no effort of strain at all from the skeleton holding onto her.

'dang I knew paps was strong but to think I never realized how often he carried me around but never seems to strain or even break a sweat' looking ahead now that (y/n) was now eye to eye socket with the shorter but still somehow taller then her skeelton.

"YES YES BROTHER WE CAN MAKE A DAY OF IT AND GO SHOPPING FOR EVERYTHING THAT WE NEED OH AND WE CAN HAVE BRUNCH WITH EVERYONE"

"sounds good bro....great idea sweetheart will tell the others when they get up"

Smiling couldn't have felt more amazing right now (y/n) always knew her skeletons had such kind hearts in them even to their counter parts clasping both hands together.

"thank you both im sure they all will be so happy they can go out and explore and even get things they will need and personalize their rooms um paps" staring down at the floor (y/n) knew she would have to get ready soon if she wanted to go shopping with everyone.

"YES HUMAN MATE"

"I need to go get ready would you put me down so I can"

"oh..OH OF COURSE HUMAN MATE NYEH HEH HEH I ALWAYS FORGET I HAVE A HOLD OF YOU" setting you down softly he kissed the top of your head before heading into the living room to go and wake the others up and to hopefully fill them in on the days activities.

Sighing softly (y/n) made her way over to the shorter but older brother slumping into him arms thrown about Sans easily catching you as not to let you drop onto the floor.

"heh didn't think you would fall for me so quickly (y/n)" snuggling closer not even taking a second for the pun you cuddled closer under his chin and he nuzzled you softly on the top of your head.

"morning Sans"

"Morning sweetheart" staying perfectly still with each other as if everything in the world seemed to vanish but you both. Sans staring ahead as he held you close to his body never wanting to admit but the thought of letting you go seemed like the end of the world to him. Even if now he had to share you, as long as you were with him he felt like he was holding the world in his arms. Peaking down at you a tight grin pulled on his face.

'heh I might not be holding the world but im defiantly holding mine'


	12. Shopping Trip.....Gifts For Your skeletons (Shopping Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter going up will be a part 2 to this chapter

"FOR REAL......WE GET TO GO EXPLORE THE SURFACE"

"well more like the mall and maybe a few other shops Blue.....we can make a day out of it" (y/n) had just gotten out of the shower and dressed in a nice fitting long pink wing sleeved top off the shoulders with black flower print on it along with a pair of black shorts and pink flip flops (yes I love clothes if you want to imagine something different you can).  
Applying a bit of make up and her vanity (that came as a nice present from Sans from their first gift-mas together) when Blue burst through her doorway and made himself at home on her bed.

"BUT STILL WE GET TO GO OUT AND SPEND TIME TOGETHER" swinging his leg off the side of your bed his perma-grin seemed to only get wider as he kept asking you about the shops and were they all would be going if there are any shops to enhance his training skills.

"well we can stop by the sporting goods store in the mall im sure they should have a few things you would like to get to help you out...oh we can even look at the yoga section they have their" )y/n) said applying a bit of lip gloss not even paying attention to the dazed look that came over the little cinnamon rolls face as he seemed to clench up into himself a a deep blue glow started to form on his cheek bones.

Looking at herself one more time (y/n) deemed herself good to go before going to stand up only to feel bony arms wrap around her waist under her breast again a chin setting on her shoulder. Looking in the mirror (y/n)'s eyes was met with heart eye lights staring at hers threw the mirror.

Nuzzling into her and holding a bit tighter as he squeezed her middle.

"It Would Seem My Brother And Me Have A Bit Of Similarity In Somethings" a feeling of a hand slowly cupping the underside of her right breast and giving a tentative squeeze causing a blush to rise on her cheeks feeling the heat rush threw her body.

"Bl..Blue we have to get to the others" 'oh flip i stuttering' hand moving now to fully cup her right breast moving to message it slowly a soft mewing noise making its way past her lips no matter how much she tried to hold it back.

"Oh Bond Mate Do You Really Want Me To Stop" a small roll of her already hard nipples with a louder moan coming from her lips was all the response Blue needed before letting small kisses travel down her neck, (y/n) didn't even realize her her arms making there way to behind his skull holding him closer to her.

"Blue..Blue please" shutting her eyes tightly (y/n) was slowly getting lost in the lust filled haze that was clouding her mind, a heat was starting to slowly build in her stomach making its way down south.

"HUMAN MATE OUR YOU READY" came the ever happy Papyrus as (y/n) could here his foot falls coming down the hallway jerking her out of the daze she was in looking toward her doorway the jerking her head behind her only to see Blue once again sitting on her bed swinging his legs with a grin now on his face making her blink rapidly to the fast acting skeleton that was just behind her but is now suddenly once again across the room just as papyrus made his way through her doorway and seeing his flustered human made his brow bone arch.

"HUMAN MATE ARE YOU FEELING WELL" and up we go staring eye to eye with Papyrus who easily put her on his hip bone feeling her forehead and face.

"YOU DONT SEEM TO HAVE A FEVER BUT YOUR AWFULLY RED" You caught a side glance he sent toward Blue who only grinned bigger waving a bit. 

"oh oh no Im fine Papyrus its just the heat from the shower its still a bit hot in here" (y/n) tried lying but knew from the look he was giving you he didn't buy it one bit but either he didn't want to question it or he didn't care either way he started his way out the door.

"WELL EITHER WAY WE MOST BE OFF TO START THE DAY ITS STILL EARLY SO WE SHOULD GET A HEADS START THREW ALL THE TRAFFIC WE MOST GO NOW" Looking back at Blue as he stayed seated papyrus halted a moment as you spoke up.

"Blue arnt you coming?" 

"YES OF COURSE BOND MATE I SHALL BE DOWN IN JUST A MOMENT" getting that cleared up Papyrus started to make his way out of your room once more but not before you caught a glimpse of your pillow Blue was holding firmly on his lap bring a small laugh out of you.

'well at least it wasn't just me getting a little hot'

*time skip*

"NOW SEE SANS ARNT YOU HAPPY WE GOT THE MINI VAN AS WELL I TOLD YOU IT WOULD COME IN HANDY NYEH HEH HEH" papyrus had dawned on his sun glasses taped to his head along with his cool dude shirt he loved so much while we pulled into the parking lot of the giant mall.

"Zzzzzzzz"

"SANS REALLY NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING"

"pap he isn't the only one it seems" (y/n) spoke up from her place on Mutt's lap. His excuse there wasn't enough room but the man spreading he had going on didn't help at all but his snoring coming from the top of your head that he had perched himself on clinging to you so to keep you 'safe'.

Sans, Papyrus and Blue were seated upfront.  
Stretch,Edge and Red were next in the second row.....Red of course drooling on the window on one side with stretch on the other end his head so far back it looks like it was going to hurt when he woke up as a magical snot snooze was bubbling from his nose with a very irritated edge between them both arms and legs crossed with and aggravated sneer on his face.  
Mutt and Black were next along with (y/n) as Black didn't want to share a seat with anyone else.  
Crooks being the biggest of them all in the back with his brother Axe leaning against him passed out.

Edge gave a sharp slap to the head to his brother as Blue reached back and started shaking his own brother harshly by the shoulders to get him up.

Crooks softly shaking his own brother awake as Black just shouted.

"MUTT WAKE UP THIS INSTANT WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THIS LOWLY SHOPPING PALACE"

"yes M'lord" 'omflip its like the dead suddenly rising'

"RED YOU IMBECILE GET UP"

"FUCKKKKKKK.......im up boss" rubbing the back of his head. Red glanced around at were they were seeing the big building before him and you could see his eyes widening just a bit.

"BROTHER GET UP WE HAVE ARRIVED"

"sup bro' " stretch laid his head back once looking straight at you.   
"damn what a way to wake up....only to see my favorite dream"

Blushing softly at the cute pun coming from the sleepy skeleton while five skeletons face palmed themselves.

"WHY BROTHER"

Feeling yourself being moved around a bit you looked at the skeelton holding you as his sleepy gave met yours.

"mornin' mistress"

"morning to you to...did you sleep well"

"hmmm best sleep iv ever had" Mutt grinned at you his sharp gold tooth hitching upward as everyone started to pile out of the van.

"IT APPEARS I AM STUCK" glancing to the back of the van you could see were Crooks big frame was blocking his ability to actually get to the buckle he had originally put on and with such big bony fingers you could see how it was hard for him to get to it.

"oh hold on Crooks Im coming" you said lifting yourself over the seat half way so your stomach on the actually seat as you leaned over it to help poor Crooks out.

"oh darlin' you aint going to be the only one coming if you keep that fine ass up like that" you could hear Red drooling that was how lewd it sounded coming from him but not a peep came form the others as you looked back only for all of them to suddenly jerk there heads looking in other direction not wanting to seem obvious they were agreeing with him as a few had the decency to look embarrassed at the fact they were looking at you....well some did while red seemed like he was about to devour you whole.

"hush you im trying to get Crooks out" turning back forward only to be met with Axe and Crooks both staring at you.

"Front you aint that bad either is it bro" Axe said as he slowly moved away from leaning against his brother so you could get him unbuckled from his seat.

"I HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU ON THIS BROTHER" Crooks said as he had no shame in looking at his mate, she was his mate after all who was willingly helping him out of his predicament he had gotten himself into....even with sharing you with others you were still his.

"hehe dont worry bro she'll have you busted out in no time" Axe grinned as his small pun while his brother jerked to look at him.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE MAKING BOOB PUNS BROTHER"

"im sure he just had to get that off his chest Crooks" slack jawed looked at you once more.

"BOND MATE WHY HAVE YOU BEEN CORRUPTED"

With everyone out and heading in everyone split all at once each saying what they were going to hunt down.

"LET US GO HUMAN MATE WE HAVE A FEW THINGS WE MOST GATHER FOR THE HOUSE" Papyrus started walking one direction with Sans over his shoulder still some what snoozing as you went to follow him you heard Blue.

"BOND MATE LET US GO LOOK AT THIS TRAINING STORE YOU HAVE TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT" dragging Stretch by the hand along with him as he to zoomed off in another direction.

"uh guys" you tried calling there attention to you.

"MATE LET US GO I'M SURE WE CAN FIND A SUITABLE STORE FOR THE LIKES OF THE GREAT EDGE LORD IN THIS WASTE POOL OF A SHOPPING CENTER" Edge was storming off dragging Red by the back of his hoodie who just seemed to doze off again as he was dragged.

"um guys I don't know were" tried again but it seemed to do little good.

"BOND MATE I WISH TO FIND THE CULINARY STORE IM SURE WE CAN MAKE SUCH AMAZING DATE FOOD FOR US TO SHARE" bye Crooks cause there is no way you could keep up with that running blur in the distant.

"MY QUEEN WE MOST GO TO SEE IF WE CAN FIND YOU CLOTHES TO MATCH THE MALEVOLENT BLACK" and with that pulling Mutt by his collar you were left alone.

Sighing softly you simply just shrugged your shoulder as you started your way through the mall you would see them again soon probably in by passing until then.

"maybe I can find something for each of them as kind of a home warming gift"

Looking around you spotted your first shop that would be an easy gift for both Mutt and Stretch.

Vapes and Japes

Walking in you bean to look around before spotting exactly what you needed.

"excuse me sir I would like to purchaser a two of the mass vapes you have but I have a peculiar question"

"yes of coarse ma'am how can I help"

"well Im looking for a gold colored vape and a dark purple colored one but its the flavors im looking for"

"well the vapes our easy but what flavors are you looking for" the owner put the vapes you had pointed out on the counter as he started looking at the choice of flavors before looking at you funny as you said.

"Honey and BBQ" you were a bit embarrassed at the look he gave you before he just smiled back at you.

"well your in luck ma'am I happen to have both"

Packing everything up for you he actually gave you a discount since apparently its the first time someone had requested both of those flavors from him. Thanking him as you went on to your next shop it was easy to see who was going to be next on your list as Hot Topic came into view.

Glancing around in the shop you spotted what you were looking for.

Looking at the shop keeper you got her attention pointing at the items you needed on a much to high shelf.

A black hoodie with the words 'Bad To The Bone' on the back written out in bones for Red.

A pair of pink bunny slippers with blood splatter on them with little arms holding axes in each paw for Axe.

Looking at the last jacket made you blush but you knew it would be perfect for Edge for some reason...leather, black with huge spikes on the shoulders but it was the phrase on the back that made you blush harder before stuffing it all at the cashier, before spotting another leather jacket for Black once again the words on the back matching perfectly for him.

Getting everything bagged and paid for the woman that helped you being very nice to bag everything separate for you as you walked into the shopping center spotting your next target in a little shop window.

It was the new pot and pan set that was bright red and had 25 pieces in it.

"oh that will be perfect for Crooks I know he would love to have his own kitchen equipment" going in you bought a few more things before making your bigger purchase but by now your arms were starting to get full.

"Just one more shop (y/n) you got this" bracing yourself you glanced around but couldn't really find anything for Sans and Papyrus searching for almost 30 minutes still seemed to give up nothing before the last store caught your eye.

Two shirts caught your eye and you knew it was meant to be just for your skeletons.

At this time as you bought the last of your gifts you decided it was time to sit down and eat cause you have earned it.  
Munching down on your pizza you glanced around wondering what your skeletons mates where up to.

One word....panicking.

*Papyrus and Sans*

"HUMAN MATE IM SURE YOU WOULD LOVELY IN THIS I KNOW WITH HOW GREAT I AM THAT PINK AND FLOWERS WOULD NEVER BE AS LOVELY AS YOU"   
Glancing back at were you should be before quickly looking around the store for you but not spotting you at all.  
"SANS WERE DID OUR MATE GO?"

This question causes Sans to quickly lift his head up glancing around.

"uh bro' was she even with us when we left the group"

A pause went over them before panic set in. Grabbing his head as his problem became obvious only to him.

"SANS IV LOST OUR SOUL MATE!!!!!!!"

*Edge and Red"

"MATE COME HERE TELL ME IF THIS WOULD EVEN BE CLOSE TO BEING PART OF OUR DWELLING" Glancing down at the dark amber wood that would be his new bedding king size of course it most be big enough for when he and his brother lay with there mate...of course Red having his own bedroom meant nothing to him since the sewage pit of his room that it will become was not suitable for him let alone his mate.

"uh Boss"

"SHUT UP RED I WASN'T ASKING YOU FOR INPUT...MATE DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" turning swiftly around to find why his mate hadn't answered him only to see his brother looking around with a nervous look.

"Red...." uh oh in door voices our bad for Edge Lord.

"yeah boss" sweat started pooling down Reds face quickly as he kept glancing around every once in awhile meeting his brothers eyes.

"Were Is Our Mate" narrowing his eye sockets down at his brother which only made his anger grow as Red shrugged his shoulders at his question.

Not the right answer red.

"FIND OUR MATE NOW!!!!!" and there went everyone with in a 20 ft. radius scared shitless.

*Blue and Stretch*

"OH DATE MATE WE MOST GO AND FIND THIS YOGA SECTION FIRST I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE IT SO WE MOST TAKE CARE OF YOU FIRST" Blue was so excited maybe even he could pick out something for his mate that she would love to wear....for him and his brother....in private....for training of course.

Blush now covering his cheeks he missed his own brother looking around before looking back down at his dazed brother.

"bro' who you talking to? Honey aint here" glancing back to see what his brother said was true. Looking around his brothers broad form even lifting him above his head to make sure she wasn't playing hide and seek with him before slowly placing his brother down and looking him in the eye.

"Papy" tears started welling up in Blues eyes as stretches widened at this.

"oh Bro' dont worry will find her she can't have gotten far" Stretch tried reassuring his brother grabbing onto him.

"I LOST OUR MATE" wailing was heard not long after as Blue buried himself into his brothers hoodie as Stretch looked around trying to see if he could see you close by which in finding nothing began to worry him as well. Being far away and not knowing were your mate was, its scary.

"Come on bro she probably just stopped to look at something we will just retrace our steps" leading his brother out of the store and seeing how calm his brother was seemed to calm Blue down instantly.

"YES YES OF COURSE BROTHER OUR MATE JUST GOT SIDE TRACKED PROBABLY LOOKING AT SOMETHING LET US GO AND GET OUR MATE"

*Axe and Crooks*

"OH AND LOOK HERE IM SURE WE CAN MAKE SO MUCH IF WE HAD THIS HUGE POT...MAYBE A BIG SPAGHETTI DINNER FOR EVERYONE" Crooks was so happy being in such a big place with so much to look at and it smelled nice with a light breeze outside with so much sun into their bones.

"yeah bro' its a great slice of life we got going on here"

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR PUNS BROTHER IM SURE ARE MATE KNOWS MORE ABOUT THIS THEN EVEN WITH HOW GREAT I AM SHE WOULD KNOW FIRST HAND WHAT WE NEED"

"so lets ask her bro' im sure she ask great entrails"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY BROTHER MATE DONT LET HIM CORRUPT YOU WITH HIS AWFUL PUNS"

Axe blinked before looking around.

"oh is she supposed to be here bro"

"YES NOW STOP PLAYING AROUND WEAR DID OUR LITTLE MATE GO" glancing around at over the tops of the aisle Crooks began to get a bit worried along with Axe....in the underground if you went missing....chances were you weren't coming back.

Panic....full scale panic mode set in quick as their more primal nature began to emerge.

"Brother"

"Yeah I know bro"

"We Most Find Our Mate....And Quick" that primal nature wouldn't be sedated until they had her in their arms again knowing she was safe with them.

*Black and Mutt*

"MUTT BRING OUR MATE TO ME I MUST SEE HOW SHE LOOKS IN THIS COLLAR IM SURE IT WOULD MATCH PERFECTLY WITH YOURS BUT I MUST MAKE SURE SHE ONLY HAS THE MOST PERFECT COLLAR TO BE SEEN WITH ME"

"mistress isn't here"

"WHATTTTTT!!!! WERE IS OUR MATE MUTT"

"i dont know m'lord'"

"WELL SOMETHING MOST HAVE HAPPENED I AM SURE SHE WAS WITH US NOW WHERE IS SHE" looking around he could spot no sign of their mate before looking at Mutt once more who to was looking around. Being half asleep he really wasn't sure if you were with them or not but if his brother said you were that most mean something happened to you along the way.

"SOMEONE MOST HAVE GOTTEN HER MUTT.....COME LETS GO IM GOING TO IMPALE WHOEVER DARE LAY A HAND ON OUR MATE" magic flaring up from Mutt's socket let Black know that he was ready to slaughter any and everything in their path when it came to their mate being in harms way.

"yes m'lord" 

"We Are Coming For You Mate"

 

If these skeleton mates didn't find their mate soon someone was going to 'have a bad time'.


	13. Act Cool..Act Cool......nope aint happenin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate work.....but i love typing.....we will call this a hobby.....is what someone most have said when they realized being an adult sucks massive bull balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright ladies....gentlemen....lewd people of the world  
> I know i make a lot of spelling mistakes which i will try and do better at....i have a new keyboard that fits my needs way better (its can actually keep up with my typing)  
> skeleton kinks will be revealed as we go along with the story....before i make the final decision on each skeleton i would care greatly for some input on them...i wish for each to be different but at the same time they can go with another kink and we can go from there on final decisions and with a bit of help to make this story moreeeee longer and lewd is the words im using cause i want each chapter to become long not short cause in reality I hate chapters like that myself.......and cuteness levels im telling you the reader is only a submissive...no pegging people   
> AND AS WE GO ON PEOPLE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THANK EVERYONE FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS.....and I see those bookmarks to so I know a lot of people are watching out for updates....oh and they will be watching mama...love that movie

*Sans and Papyrus Pov*

"BROTHER HOW COULD I EVEN CALL MYSELF GREAT WHEN I HAVE LOST OUR MATE"

"its alright bro.....sure she's here somewhere we just gotta think like her for a sec'"

Both brothers ad made there way to each store they could think of, each level of the mall...every bathroom but no sign of their mate had popped up. Sans had started to sweat a great amount buy this time while Papyrus got more and more frantic, his magic even flared up a bit when they had saw a woman with the same hair color only to realize she didn't.....fill out at all the areas your body did.

"YES YES BROTHER YOU HAVE SOMEHOW COME UP WITH A GREAT IDEA WE KNOW OUR MATE BETTER THEN ANYONE ....NOW OUR MATE HMMM? SHE LIKES CUTE THINGS LIKE ME!!!"

"you know it bro'........(y/n) she loves flowers and loving up to this bag of bones"

"SHES WARM"

"and generous"

"LOVES HUGS"

"has an amazing ass"

"VERY GENEROUS BREAS.......SANS DONT GET ME OFF TRACK"

"hehe sorry bro' got caught up in myself"

"YES VERY WELL ILL HAVE TO EXCEPT THAT VERY PITIFUL APOLOGY FOR NOW"

"heh thinks my jokes our pun-ny"

"LOVES TO HELP ME WITH MEALS"

"yeah she always was good at keeping me away from the greasy gods"

"YOU ARE RIGHT THERE BROTHER THOUGH SHE DOES ENJOY IT NOW AND AGAIN ESPECIALLY WHEN WE GO OUT TOGETHER....."

*DING DING DING. WE HAVE A WINNER*

"SANS OUR MATE MOST BE AT THE FOOD SERVICE NON-SPORTS COURT"

"your so smart bro"

  


*(y/n) pov*

'were could they be' (y/n) thought at least she would have been able to hear one of the brothers by this time as she munched away at her food all her belongings she had bought were by her feet as she knew to watch her own stuff.

'they must be having so much fun' a smile pulled its way unto her face just thinking of all the nice and new things the group must be seeing today.

'so excited'

*Blue and Stretch POV*

"BROTHER WERE COULD OUR MATE BE" Blue had gone from each side of the shopping center to the other.....not realizing he had passed her several times....on the bottom floor.

The eating court was simply a stairway away.

"Don't worry bro' we must just keep missing her is all" stretch was trying to keep his own cool but even he could feel the since of worry coming over him as an hour had past without any sign of there mate.

"PAPY WHAT DO WE DO WE HAVE LOST HER.......GASP"

"whats up bro'" Stretch looked over at his brothers words seeing classic's running up the set of stairs not far from them....well Papyrus was running with Sans sitting on his shoulders seeming to be sleeping away on his head.

Stretch knew better though as his keen eyes caught the classic Sans eyes peaked open looking around.

"Papy....HAVE WE BEEN LOOKING ON THE BOTTOM FLOOR?"

"Yep"

"AND THERE IS A TOP FLOOR?"

"Yep"

"SO SHE COULD BE UP THERE?"

"Sounds about right"

"SO WE FOLLOW CLASSIC AND PAPYRUS!!!!"

"your so awesome bro'"

Stretch was thrown over his brothers shoulder and dragged  along after the two classics.

"WE ARE COMING MATE DON'T FEAR THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS COMING FOR YOU......ALONG WITH PAPY"

"on our way honey"

*Axe and Crooks*

"calm down bro' we will find her" they both had been running around to the point they had humans and monsters alike moving out of their way seeing not only the looks upon their face but even the humans could feel the change in the air as they rushed past them almost as if nature was taking over and flight instinct was the only thing on the game board.

"I...I CAN NOT BROTHER....WE MOST....WE MOST FIND HER NOW" Crooks was not having the best time controlling himself...yes he was nice and loving been being in their own underground taught you a thing or two about how to survive....and how to hunt.

"bro' you smell that" sniffing the air and putting his nose to the skies, causing his brother to do the same thing taking a deep breath of the air.

"Roses...."

"AND FRESH WATER"

"Bro shes must be up their" now staring at the top floor above them.

"On It Brother" scooping up his brother Crooks prepared himself before taking a big leap into the air.

'fuck the steps bro's the coolest'

*Edge and Red*

"RED CODE:ALPHA 2728"

"already on it boss"

Looking at these two you would think they were in a war zone behind enemy lines at this point, well if hiding behind the hallways and peaking around the corner while the ever looming Red was....hiding behind a potted plant that was not hiding anything.

"RED YOU IMBECILE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"heh don't know what you mean boss most be barking up the wrong tree"

"UHHHHH DO NOT START WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE JOKES WE OUR ON A MISSION"

  
"heh sorry boss ill leaf around to look for sweetheart"

"FINALLY YOU CAN TAKE SOMETHING SER......THAT WAS ANOTHER PUN"

"nah boss you oak-Kay over there"

  
"AHHHHHHHHH" something flies past them leaping into the air not long after. Both brothers looks up seeing the murderous duo leaping into the air to the top floor.

"RED FOLLOW THE LOW LIVES THEY MOST KNOW WHERE OUR MATE HAS GONE"

"your so smart boss"

"NYE-HEH-HEH OF COURSE THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN ESCAPE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS"

Red slowly making his way to the elevator was suddenly grabbed by the back of his collar.

"YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY FOOL" turning Red around Edge pointed to the set of stairs his sharp teeth grinning on his face as Red began to feel an ominous presence in the air.

"THIS WAY BROTHER"

"fucckkkkkkkkkkk.....OK boss"

*Black and Mutt* 

"WE KNOW SHE HAS BEEN HERE NOW TELL US HUMAN.....WERE IS MY MATE"

"m'lord is right we can smell her"

Well this scene could be seen as bad at this point if it wasn't out of sight in the back stock room of the last shop (y/n) had visited on her search for a gift for Papyrus and Sans. The young man who had rung up (y/n) with her last purchase was hanging upside down hog tied up from the backroom scared out of his mind as the two monsters in front of him seemed top not want to listen to what he had to say.

"please please I don't know who you are talking about, please let me go"  
  


"FILTHY HUMAN ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY QUEEN WHEN SHE EASILY IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING TO WALK AT MY SIDE"

"mistress is a goddess"

"OK OK i'm sorry maybe...maybe if you just described her a little bit....I...I can help" the human was now looking even more scared trying to think of anything by this point just to get out of this situation he was in.

'who was this girl to have these two up in arms for her?'

"FINE LET ME GET THIS THROUGH THE SIMPLEST PART OF YOUR NON-EXISTENT BRIAN CELLS...... MUTT TELL THIS PATHETIC HUMAN WHAT ARE MATE LOOKS LIKE WHILE I SEARCH THE AREA FOR ANY CLUES TO WHERE SOMEONE COULD HAVE TAKEN HER"

"yes m'lord"

With Black now out of the room it was just the human male with the towering lanky skeleton monster who was staring down the human male making them sweat.

"mistress is a very beautiful specimen of life, plump for these sharp bones to not even bother her, and an ass that anyone would know from a mile away, hips wide and so soft....was wearing a pink off the shoulder top"

"oh yeah I remember her she bought something a little bit and said something grabbing a bite to eat when she left"

"ah mistress just wanted food.....hmm now to the next issue" grabbing the human by his bindings and pulling him to come right up to his face "what part of my description made you remember her"

"eh eh it it was the shirt of course"

"hmmm well you seem to be a truthful human but just to be sure....what was the color I said it was?"

"uhhhhhh it was....it was.....green????" time seemed to tick by before Mutt brought up a finger and wagged it back and forth.

"wrong answer"

"MUTT HAVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING OUT FROM THE HUMAN MALE"

"mistress is at getting food is all m'lord" looks at the shaking human male who seemed to be relaxing before realizing Mutt was grinning at him with magic flaring out of his eye socket which only brought on more panic.

"this human was checking out our mistress"

Feeling both eyes the human male looked back and forth as Black started to grin walking forward his heels clicking on the back tile floor before both were now facing the male that had dare to even look (y/n).

"OH REALLY....MUTT THIS SHOP IS CLOSED FOR THE DAY"

"yes m'lord"

"oh shit,oh shit, please please its not what you think please i'm sor..." silence as the door closes in the backroom.


End file.
